Jasper
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Tiene lugar gusto después de que Carlisle envía a Edward a hablar con Jasper luego del intento de  ataque a Bella en Luna nueva. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


"Jasper detente" grito Alice

"no, estoy harto yo no sirvo para esto" le grito Jasper, el jamás le había gritado y ahora sinceramente le daba miedo.

"Jasper hombre fue un accidente" trato de intervenir Edward

"Esto es tú culpa, tú la trajiste" le grito mientras luchaba con Emmett, finalmente pudo soltarse y salió corriendo, ninguno pudo alcanzarlo ni siquiera Edward que se suponía era el mas rápido.

Alice después de verlo partir se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y se dejo morir, pero su madre estuvo pronta a consolar a su hija.

"Alice tesoro va a volver"

"y si no lo hace mamá, no puedo ver sus decisiones"

"porque esta enojado y no esta pensando con claridad"

"no puedo perderlo mamá"

"y no lo harás, le daremos un tiempo para que pueda volver y si en un semana no esta aquí iremos a buscarlo"

Al volver a casa Carlisle se contuvo de no partir inmediatamente en busca de su soldadito de plomo, pero Esme tenía razón debía darle tiempo de calmarse, él sabia lo frustrante que era para Jasper fallar, solo rogaba que su hijo no callera en el camino fácil, pues sabía que Jass jamás se lo perdonaría.

Jasper corrió sin saber cuánto ni a donde, solo tenía que salir de ahí, odiaba ser el más débil de la cadena, después de 2 días corriendo entre los cerros se encontró de lleno contra un oso y sin pensarlo dos veces se alimento de él, después de dormir, si dormir estaba tan agotado que se durmió, quien diría que si un vampiro se somete a ese nivel de estrés y le agrega una muy intensa actividad física finalmente se dormiría como un bebe, durmió cerca de un día, él no quería despertar jamás cuantos años sin poder pegar un ojo pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad ya no podía seguir durmiendo, el tenia que huir estaba seguro que sus padres lo estaría persiguiendo, pero si lo hicieran ya habrían dado con él, tal vez simplemente ya los había cansado y no lo querían mas.

Con ese sentimiento de abandono decidió volver donde al único lugar en que sabía que sería bien recibido y pasar el resto de su viva pagando por sus pecados, María el encontraría a María y se sometería a ella.

Después del tercer día Carlisle no podía mas y partió por su hijo, el sabia que habían acordado una semana de plazo pero él no podía dejar a su soldadito, el era su hijo y un padre jamás abandona a un hijo.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo en realidad solo tardo dos días pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio, su hijo estaba sucio con la mirada perdida y cubierto de sangre.

"Jasper"

"vete" le grito, quien se creía, primero lo abandona y ahora cree que va a arreglar las cosas.

"hijo vamos a casa"

"yo no tengo casa" esto era lo mejor, con él siempre estarían en peligro y si esto hubiese pasado en la escuela, no quería no pensarlo, el era un peligro para su familia y él sabía cómo hacer para que su padre lo abandonara.

"Soldadito, vamos a casa todo se arreglara"

"no soy un soldadito soy un soldado del ejército de María, y acabo de completar mi primera misión"

"no Jasper eres mi hijo, no importa lo que hayas hecho"

"vete, si no quieres que acabe contigo, María no quiere sobrevivientes"

"Jasper si que estas tratando de hacer y no funcionara, soy tu padre y te amo"

Jass al oír esas palabras se lleno de culpa pero el tenia que deshacerse de Carlisle, él sabía que papá lo amaba y más que a su vida y el también por lo mismo tenía que dejarlos no podía seguir poniéndolos en peligro, el tenía que hacerlo por la familia que le dio una vida.

Se abalanzó contra Carlisle y comenzó a luchar, siempre teniendo cuidado de no causar un real daño.

"Jasper detente"

"no, quiero tu cabeza"

"Hijo basta" dijo sujetándolo con fuerza pero Jasper no se detenía, así que le dio dos palmadas y logro la atención de Jass

"no puedes hacer eso no soy tu hijo" le grito

"si, eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás, Jasper quiero que vuelvas a casa, toda tu familia lo quiere, sobre todo Alice, pero si esto es lo que quieres te dejare ir, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, siempre seremos tu familia y siempre te estaremos esperando"

"gracias papá" dijo abrazando a Carlisle

"espero que el oso haya estado bueno"

"papá" rio Jasper como pudo siquiera pensar en que podría engañar a su padre. "iré con María" le dijo seriamente

"Lo sé y no quiero que lo hagas, se que lo harás igual y cuando estés listo para volver a casa te estaremos esperando"

"diles que los amo" dijo partiendo.

Carlisle tuvo que volver a casa y dar la triste noticia, pero volver era algo que tenía que decidir solo, y él tenía que dejarlo partir solo esperaba que volviera tal como lo había hecho Edward en sus primeros años, el tenia que confiar en que su soldadito de plomo volvería a casa.

Los problemas no terminaron ahí después de terminar de contarles lo ocurrido con Jasper, no tuvo tiempo ni de consolar a Alice cuando Esme le dijo que Edward los había abandonado, al menos tenia la tranquilidad que Ed no haría nada estúpido y que tan solo se había ido a encontrar la paz, por supuesto eso no lo iba a librar de un gran reto por no haberlo esperado y al menos poderle decir adiós.

Los días pasaron y Jasper por fin pudo dar con María, ella intento seducirlo pero él no se lo permitió el amaba a Alice

"no volví por eso"

"volviste por mí, solo que aun no te das cuenta"

"volví a entrenar a los neófitos"

"vamos a comer primero" ella sabía de su nueva dieta y ella tenía que remediar la situación

"almorcé antes de llegar" declino la invitación con su acento sureño.

"acompáñame entonces"

"no me agrada ver como otros se alimentan"

"ahora Jasper, soy la líder del aquelarre, tú te sometes ante mí, haces lo que te ordene y cuando lo ordene, me oíste" dijo torciéndole un brazo.

"si mi señora" aguantando el dolor sin que se pudiera trasmitir a su rostro.

"así me gusta mi Mayor"

"si mi señora" como pudo olvidar lo perversa que era esa mujer

Jasper había intentado por todos los medios no hacer lo que le pedía María pero no podía seguir evitándolo él había elegido volver y él se había equivocado.

"María no puedo hacer esto me voy"

"No Mayor _Whitlock"_

_"es Cullen"_

_"creí que era _Hale" le sonrió maléficamente "que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para ser un Cullen"

"no es eso" trato de justificarse pero esas palabras le llegaron hondo

"bueno Mi Mayor Whitlock, no te iras de mi lado, sin que tu líder te reclame"

"no puedes obligarme a quedar"

"soy tu creadora, tú me perteneces y si escapas te cazare y te destruiré justo a tu preciosa familia"

Jasper sin saber qué hacer y aun con las pablaras de María haciendo eco en su cabeza llamo a su padre.

"nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ser un Cullen"

"Hijo"

"lo siento no debí llamar"

"Jasper Cullen no te atrevas a cortar"

"Hale papá"

"eres un Cullen y sabes muy bien que por la única razón en que apareces como Hale es para que pudieras casarte con Alice, tu eres mi hijo"

"lo siento papá me equivoque"

"Jass que ocurre"

"nada, no debí llamar tendría que dejarlos hacer su vida"

"Jasper donde estas, vuelve a casa"

"Papá, no puedo volver"

"Donde estas"

"con María"

"pregunte donde Jasper no con quien" dijo por primera vez perdiendo la calma

"en México pero no puedo volver ella no me dejara"

"Voy por ti"

"no papá, fue mi error yo debo pagar por el"

"Jasper Cullen voy por ti"

Jasper a regañadientes le dio la dirección a su padre y espero pacientemente que Papi fuera por él, no podía dejar de sonreír ante esa situación.

Carlisle no tardo mucho en llegar pues tomo su avión privado y tenia buenos contactos para atravesar la frontera sin contratiempos, él quería correr abrazar a su hijo pero el conocía las normas de los clanes y primero debía dirigirse a María.

"Carlisle que haces por estos lugares"

"Vengo por mi hijo"

"Yo no tengo a ningún Cullen"

"tienes a mi hijo Jasper Hale-Cullen"

"el Mayor _Whitlock es mío yo lo cree"_

_"y le robaste su vida, Jasper _Hale-Cullen es mi hijo, no es tu Mayor es mi hijo es un Cullen y según los decretos de los Volturi nadie puede tomar a un Cullen como suyo sin mi expresa autorización" si los Volturi le debían un par de favores que se habían pagado con ese decreto.

"como sé que es tuyo, yo solo veo a mi Mayor"

"soy un Cullen" dijo mostrándole la muñequera con el escudo de la familia interrumpió Jasper "y me voy con mi padre"

"ya oíste a mi hijo María"

"Largo de aquí pequeña basura" dijo María empujado a Jasper fuera de su presencia.

Carlisle le mostro los dientes a María.

"Nunca vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo" Jass jamás había visto a su padre de esa manera y sentía profundamente ser él el causante.

De camino a casa Jass casi no hablo de tanto en tanto se tocaba el brazo donde María le había apretado y zamarreado.

"¿te duele?"

"no es nada papá"

"déjame ver"

"dije no es nada" yéndose a sentar al otro extremo de avión.

Carlisle no dijo nada pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando su hijo.

Al llegar a casa las cosas no estuvieron mejor cuando Jasper se dio cuenta que Edward no estaba, se puso osco e irrespetuoso, apenas quería ver a Alice, pues la culpa por ser el causante de que su hermano había perdido a Bella era demasiado grande y la agravaba el hecho de haberse unido con María, todos en casa trataban de darle espacio y de tolerar los malos modos pero un día rebalso los limites.

"Jasper apresúrate que llegaras tarde a clases"

"no voy a ir"

"Jass tienes que ir o perderás el año" explico pacientemente su madre

"no iré, no me importa la estúpida escuela y me importa mucho menos lo que digas tu"

"Jasper no le contestes así a tu madre"

"ella no es mi madre y tú no eres mi padre, y aunque lo fueran ya estoy grande puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana" le grito a su padre.

"Jasper corta la pataleta ahora, hemos tenido demasiada paciencia contigo, pero ya no toleraremos mas faltas de respeto"

"eres igual que María" dijo sin pensarlo, solo quería herirlos tanto como lo estaba él.

"que habría hecho María por tu mal comportamiento"

"no, papá" dijo negando con la cabeza asustado María le habría arrancado los brazos o cortado la lengua.

"si Jasper papá, soy papá, no lo vuelvas a olvidar" dijo tomando a su hijo de la mano y encaminándolo a su habitación.

"Alice corazón, nos disculpa tengo que tratar algo con Jasper"

"si papá es lo correcto" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a Jasper "después de esto todo estará bien" dijo levantándole la barbilla, ella ya había visto lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación.

"papá, no es necesario, me voy a preparar para ir a clases… me disculpare con mamá" dijo al darse cuenta lo que su padre tenía previsto hacer, ya había pasado bastante seguido con Emmett un par de veces con Edward pero a él jamás, él siempre se comportaba bien hasta ahora.

"Jass ven aquí"

"no papi" dijo tratando de salir de la habitación pero Carlisle aun le tenía tomada la mano.

"Hijo ven aquí" dijo arrastrándolo hasta su cama.

"Papá esto no funciona conmigo, he sido torturado por María una infinidad de veces no creo que un par de bofetadas en mi… trasero… tengan algún efecto"

"lo tendrán créeme" dijo poniendo a su hijo sobre su regazo

"vamos papá esto es humillante"

"esa jamás seria mi intención hijo" dijo poniendo la mano derecha sobre el trasero de su hijo

Jasper intento enviar una ola de calma a su padre pero solo fue recompensado con una fuerte palmada.

"Auch"

"Jasper no intentes manipularme nuevamente" dijo bajándole el pantalón

"No papá" grito desesperado cuando Carlisle le bajo la ropa interior justo bajo su trasero.

"iba a dejar que los mantuvieras pero con tu comportamiento no me has dejado otra opción"

Jasper trato de hacerse el duro, el había soportado las torturas de María, podía con esto.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Jasper a pesar de que le dolía bastante no se quejaría él era un Mayor o al menos el soldadito de papá, él no lloraría, él no era un bebe como sus hermanos

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Carlisle se comenzó a preocupar por la falta de reacción de su hijo, él sabía que Jass estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico.

"Jasper porque estas recibiendo estas nalgadas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque soy débil señor"

Carlisle quedo paralizado, el no esperaba una respuesta así de su hijo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"piensa bien hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque soy malo señor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"respuesta incorrecta"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Después de mucho pensar dentro de lo que podía por los azotes

"porque fui irrespetuoso señor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por que mas, y por cierto es papá Jass"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por escaparme de casa"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"huir nunca es la solución hijo, por que mas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"porque luche contigo papá" al decir eso la voz de Jazz se le quebró

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca luches físicamente conmigo, soy tu padre y merezco respeto"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento, lo siento papá" dijo finalmente llorando

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a tu madre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no lo hare, papi lo juro"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"cuando terminemos iras a pedirle disculpas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo hare, papi me disculpare"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca más te acercaras a María"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,

"OWWwwwww duele"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"estoy esperando Jasper Cullen"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas María papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no quiero más malcriadeces"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"me comportare Ahhh me comportare lo juro OWww"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"vas dejar de sentirte culpable"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Jasper en ese instante se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo su padre, pero él no estaba seguro de poder dejar la culpa

"ataque a Bella"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no, no lo hiciste y si lo hubieses echo hubiese sido un accidente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por mi culpa tu hijo se fue"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"tú eres mi hijo" dijo aplicando más fuerza en las nalgadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"soy tu recogido, Edward es tuyo, yo solo vengo dañado de fabrica" le dijo llorando con amargura.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"tú eres mi hijo, de todos mis hijos en el que más me veo reflejado es en ti, no fui yo el que te convertí pero de todos eres el mas igual mi y no solo físicamente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"eso no quita a que este desperfecto"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"entonces tu padre también lo está, mi creador no era bueno, me creo para vengarse se mi padre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"tú no has matado a nadie, tú no has hecho lo que yo" dijo finalmente rompiéndose en pedazos cuantos años de emociones contenidas, Carlisle lo dejo llorar mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Jass estaba tan perdido en sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta que su padre ya había terminado su castigo.

"nada de eso fue tu culpa chiquito"

"pude luchar, pude ser más fuerte"

"no mi soldadito eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, eres aun más fuerte que yo"

"no es cierto papá"

"papá no miente soldadito, si yo hubiese tenido una vida como la tuya dudo tener tu fuerza para controlarme"

"de verdad" dijo comenzándose a levantarse

"he admirado profundamente tu fuerza hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti cada día desde que llegaste a mi lado"

"pero he fallado"

"nada en comparación con tus logros" dijo acomodándole la ropa

"gracias papá" dijo secándose las lagrimas.

"ahora prepárate para el instituto"

"papá no hablaras en serio"

"dos minutos Jasper" dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Jass contra su voluntad se arreglo rápidamente y partió a pedir unas sinceras disculpas a su madre.

"mamá siento mucho haberte contestado de esa manera y haberme comportado como un malcriado todo este tiempo"

"disculpa aceptada, pero Jasper si nos vuelves a contestar de esa manera lavaré tu boca con jabón"

"si mamá" dijo mirando al piso, si corriera sangre por sus venas sus mejillas estarían rojas de vergüenza.

Carlisle fue a dejar a su hijo al instituto y justifico sus inasistencias, para el pobre Jasper no todo termino ahí sino que se tuvo que sentar es esas tortuosas sillas de madera y escuchar como sus compañeritos comentaban.

"Parece que Jasper ha sido un niño malo", él solo quería hundir la cabeza y desaparecer.


End file.
